


Upchuck

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark, Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Harry/Ron. Draco can't stop thinking about the first time he saw it. *squick warning* HBP spoilers





	Upchuck

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Leaning on his pale forearm against the dark marble tile in the Slytherin bathrooms, Draco pulled his hairless, slick prick in the shower. This wasn't unusual, playing with his morning wood was utterly normal for him, but the sudden spewing forth from it surprised him. He watched the white, gooey globes mar the tile, collect with the water and slide down in a slow, morphing stripe until it was gradually gone. He knew what to make of it. Lucius Malfoy went through painstaking care to explain things, all things, to Draco before he went to school so he wouldn't be caught out seeming ignorant.  
  
Still, he was elated to tell the older boys on the Quidditch team of his "discovery." But his dallying in the shower combined with sleeping in till the last possible minute had set him late and he had to dash to dry off and suit up. He was just about to spill the news in a brag to Marcus Flint when the suited up buffoons of the Gryffindor team dashed out to announce their claim to the pitch. Quite put out by the disruption, Draco put his own two cents in when the cretin Weasel King attempted to hex him. His broken wand backfired and in a moment, Ron Weasley was vomiting slugs.  
  
Though few have the distinction of knowing how a fetish happens or where they hold their root, Malfoy's sexualization on that day had met a lascivious match in the heaving redhead. The violently bitter scent wafted to Draco's sensitive nostrils, and his stomach lurched. As he looked down at the iridescent skin of the slugs wriggling their gelatinous bodies around in the brutal, livid yellow of Weasley's bile and clambering over the undigested pieces of bacon and wobbling egg whites, the thrill of release bound itself to Weasley's lurching. He was hard. Ragingly hard. He slipped his hand into his pocket to stroke at his cock as another wave of the foul acrid odor caused him to pitch forward and gag. He tasted the dull flavour of the now cottony English muffin coated in thick bitter slosh. The grit of the corn meal stuck to his tongue. He tossed off on his broom when he should've been practicing.  
  
\--  
  
Of course, he couldn't exactly follow Ron on every date he had up through sixth year, that would be entirely too obvious. He was well practiced in stealth from skulking around the Manor to find out things his parents didn't intend for him to know. An oblivious Weasley was far too easy to stalk.  
  
He was shocked that Lavender stayed with Weasley for as long as she did given the number of times while shagging Draco had silently hexed Ron to vomit on her. Just the idea of Lavender laying there in shock, her milky white breasts covered in gooey lemon-yellow vomit with chunks of chicken and peas settling in her cleavage was enough to get Draco off some nights. But not tonight.  
  
Though he'd heard that Lav Lav and Ron Ron were no more, he'd seen the unmistakable signs on Weasley's face that he had a date. Someone new. His mottled hands were fluttery and shaking and he tended to keep his head down so that no one would see his occasional flush when he thought on it. Draco waited near the rose bushes. Weasley was nothing if not predictable.  
  
Draco hid in the bushes. He'd already worked his trousers down over his pale arse, feeling the sharp poke of mulch against his skin. It was a sensation he'd come to relish as much as he enjoyed the bitter-foul smell of bile. Closing his eyes, he stroked himself in anticipation.  
  
After a few moments, he heard the tentative crunching of footsteps coming near him, but he didn't see anything. It wasn't until they were right on him that Potter pulled back the Invisibility cloak, revealing himself and a very nervous Weasley. 'Hah! I knew he had a cloak!' but now wasn't the time to wave that flag. He wondered just what he'd stumbled in upon.  
  
Weasley was a bundle of nervous whispers to Potter's enthusiastic calm. They kissed a couple of times, both looking at one another between them as if they couldn't quite believe what they were doing. Then came the moment of truth. Potter placed his hands on Weasley's shoulders and the redhead stumbled down to his knees in front of him.  
  
Weasley wailed, "I've never..."  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"What if I do it wrong?"  
  
"Just put your mouth on it! It'll be fine!" Potter squinted around the bushes and fixed briefly on Draco's. The Slytherin thought he caught a hint of an impish grin.  
  
It was hard for Draco not to giggle. Fags. He continued to stroke himself, watching them in amused fascination. Weasley clearly didn't know what he was doing, and Potter wasn't discriminating enough to really know the difference. Watching a hot, red tongue slide over the brilliantly purple prick, Draco was disconcertingly aroused. He looked up at Potter's face. His green eyes were opened and staring at a spot disturbingly close to Draco, then they closed slowly. Draco settled his eyes on Ron's lips spread wide around Harry's thick cock. He watched the blue eyes water as he tried to take it in as far as he could.  
  
Licking his lips, Draco increased the pace of his stroking, grinding his hips forward in the thrill of feeling. His other hand held his wand at the ready. This wouldn't be hard to sell as an accident at all with as clumsy a cocksucker as Weasley was. All at once, he brought his wand up and began to summon the proper spell. But he didn't get it out. Instead, Potter's hand moved to the back of Weasley's head and he impaled the boy's face on his cock.  
  
Weasley's stomach muscles undulated in that magical rhythm of retching. Draco's eyes widened as he gasped and pulled harder. Potter appeared to either not notice, or not care that his friend was gagging. He continued to pummel his friend's face in spite of it. After a few more hard gags, the warm, viscous fluid poured from his mouth, over Potter's cock, washing him in sickly brown and yellow with fluffy white chunks and bits of orange and green.  
  
Taking in the sight of shock and horror on Weasley's face, followed by Potter jerking himself off, his hand slick with the refuse, Draco was close. He stared at the purple cockhead soaked and sticky with the substance pungent bile. Potter grabbing Weasley's head and forcing it against his soiled trousers distracted him for a moment of sheer dirty thrill as Weasley lapped the vomit from Potter's thigh, red tongue tainted with the gravy-like goo. Draco came. Loudly. With his eyes locked on Potter's prick, he watched the white ejaculate shoot out of him in short, quick spurts. When finally he looked up from the mesmerizing vision, he realized that Harry was looking straight at him. Smiling.


End file.
